Hetalia roleplay collections
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: Okay, the title is pretty much self-explanatory. So this role play consist of most characters, even OCs. If you want to join our rp, check us out on facebook. Our page name is Hetalia High! Rated for language and mentions of sex. Sometimes, it does occur but try to keep it to a minimum.
1. German sparkle party

_**Admin chat here deciding what to do and we ended up as a German Sparkle Party.**_

_**Gilbert is the DJ, Rachel as the bartender and the others as guests.**_

* * *

Feliks holds his own bottle of vodka, taking a sip. "A party? Fabulous!"

"What kind of music do you guys want? Gilbert asked, he has his headphones around his neck at the moment!"

"Go techno!" Rachel jumped at her chance.

"Yep."

"I don't exactly have a reason to be quiet..." Arthur looked the other and gets a glass of rum and starts drinking it."

Rachel startedcleaning the glasses at the bar*"

"Okay." Gilbert puts on the headphones, searches through music and puts on a song.

"Hey Mel, want a drink?" Rachel asked waved to her friend.

"Rachel," her father holds out his glass as she pours him some rum.

Gilbert puts on a new song as Melanie walked towards Rachel.

She slightly smiles "Hello Rachel and yes that would be nice."

"Raaaachel!" Feliks held out his glass as Arthur takes his glass back and drinks it.

Rachel laughs and pours Feliks some vodka. "What would you like?"

"Red wine would be great!"

Feliks chuckles and drinks his vodka. "Wine always sounded so...formal to me...or romantic."

Rachel pours her a glass of red wine. "Here you go!" Melanie took the glass and looks at Feliks "Well I don't think I have met you before I'm Mel"

"Yo Meg, join the party!" Gilbert called from the DJ area.

"You haven't? I have seen you around quite a lot. The name's Feliks. It's a pleasure to meet you." Feliks smiled at her.

"Party?" Meg's eyebrows knotted in confusion.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Feliks the over annoying guy who acts like a girl."

Prussia puts on another song and is jamming behind the DJ stand, song is "Tonight – Seether""

"Yeah! Do you want a drink?" Rachel asked in reply to Meg's question.

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"Umm, wine will do."

"White or red?"

"Red will do."

"Another one with wine, well I suppose. Rachel could I like have some wine as well~!" Feliks asked.

She pours her a glass. "Here you are!" She pours Feliks one "Here you are Feliks!"

Meg takes it from her hand. "Thank you."

"Rachel~" Arthur holds out the glass again.

She pours more rum while Meg takes a seat at a table and drinks.

Feliks takes a sip. "Wohoa! It feels like hundreds of year ago since I last had wine..."

"Feliks, are you drunk or do you always act like that?" Mel asked just in time as Gilbert spins a new song "Volbeat - A Warriors Call"*"

Feliks just laughed "Drunk? Me? Last time it took 14 bottles of vodka to get my drunk...I think it was 14, and they were like 67% or something..."

Rachel also laughs and sits down "Anyone needs another glass?"

"Me...Give me vodka, please."

She laughs again and pours Feliks a glass. Gilbert then puts on a new song, "Diamond Eyes - Shinedown"

"Nah. I'm good. I got a bottle back here." Gilbert gave her a thumbs-up and takes a drink of his beer.

"Thank you, dear. That's like totally not my style...I'm spending too much time with Fabian...and Filip." Feliks said as he takes a sip from the bottle.

Rachel just laughed "Don't let France catch you saying that to me!"

"France wouldn't hurt him for that Rach." Gilbert answered for Feliks.

"I hope not?" She laughs a bit.

"Me and France have good relations...I think." Feliks laughs a bit "Or we at least we used to have."

"Used to?"

"Any song requests? I need to get the next song in line." Gilbert called from his area.

"Long time ago since I talked to him, but during the Napoleonic era him and I were good friend, he helped me out with some things..." Feliks continued talking to Rachel.

"That wouldn't have change." She replied to Feliks.

"Guys? Hello~ I asked a question."

"None from me!" Rachel yelled back to Gilbert.

"Well I hope so." He smiled

"You okay Mel?" Rachel asked her as she place her head on the table.

"Same." Feliks shouted to Gilbert.

"Okay." Gilbert goes through music.

"Yeah I just miss Lorring a little I guess…" Melanie replied to Rachel

"Oh that's right, congratz!"

Melanie looks up and smiles. "Merci!"

Rachel just smiles back.

"Lorring? What's up with him? I'm not so well informed lately, I was away with Filip." Feliks joined in the conversation as Gilbert puts on a new song, "Bon Jovi - You Give Love A Bad Name""

"They became a couple!" Rachel smiled.

* * *

_**At this moment, we admins kinda realized this wasn't the best song to be played…**_

* * *

Melanie slightly blushes. "Y-yeah"

"Oh, congratulations! I may not know you so well, Mel...but I'm still feel happy for you." He grins at her.

"Thanks Feliks." She smirks. "So Feliks do you have someone?"

Rachel flashes a peace sign. "You know mine's France!"

Feliks sighs slightly "Not right now...all my siblings have, beside me." He laughs.

"Yep I sure do"

Gilbert puts on next song and takes another drink, "Disturbed - Indestructible"

"Who doesn't?" Feliks chuckles at Rachel's statement.

She laughs "I don't think anyone doesn't know!"

"You will find someone sooner or later trust me!"

Rachel nods "I agree with Mel. Cheer up!"

"Maybe I will...my last relationship lasted...well, from 1501-1654... It didn't end up well..."

"I didn't exist until 1965. Well, I did exist but as England's colony..." Rachel answered.

"Heh, then you missed out a lot!"

Gilbert goes to next song, "Disturbed-Inside The Fire"*"

"How old do you I'll be in-? Opps..." Rachel stopped herself.

Melanie sighs. "That English guy owned a lot of countries before"

"You gotta go to one of those medieval festivals! It's not exactly how it used to be but you get the feeling of those times… "Well...I used to own some countries as well..." Feliks rubs his head.

"That's caterpillar to you!"

"Caterpillar? Is that his nickname?"

Feliks laughs at Rachel's statement.

"I guess. We should totally shave it off!"

Gilbert decides to take a break for the moment and sets his head phones down and joins the others at the bar.

Melanie laughs. "I wish I can someday see how he will react to that!"

"Hey caterpillars!"

"No Rach. It's Captain Caterpillars remember." He made Rachel start laughing.

"You guys just made my day!" Melanie smiled.

Arthur glared at them. "Mind not calling me that!"

Feliks takes a sip of the vodka* Am I interrupting some sort of family reunion or something? I'm the only Slav here..." He scowls.

"Okay bro-brows."

"That is even worse!"

Rachel just laughs harder.

"No its okay Feliks I think this will be fun to watch"

"Damn it~! Why the hell do you have to call me such absurd names?!"

"Gute!" Gilbert grins and takes another drink.

"Let's hope so. You should see my family reunions... Jizzes..." Feliks huffed.

"Yes my family is pretty messed up too"

"Correction Mel, _our_ family is messed up"

Feliks laughs. My family isn't messed up; all of us are just bloody insane. Especially the idiot in east..." He said the last part to himself.

"Yeah that is why I try as much as I can to stay as far away from them as possible except from you Rachel"

Gilbert pokes Arthur's eyebrows.

"You don't fine me messed up?"

"You know what...all of us are related in one way...or another." Feliks adds.

"I do but you are the only one I can get along with!" she replied to Rachel.

"I'm a kid Mel"

"TO HELL!" Arthur shouted and punches Gilbert who dodges and laughs.

"So your point is?" Mel asked.

"I'm supposed to be messed up!"

"You're exactly 999 years younger than me." Feliks chuckles. "Not that I care about age..."

"How old are you this year?"

"I said you are but you're not as annoying as the others." Melanie replied.

"Me? Let's see...I will hit 1,047, that's only my official age you know. That's how long my state existed. My real age, now that's something I stopped counting." Feliks answered her.

"I'll only hit 48 in a few days."

"In 6 days, right?"

"Yeah"

"And honestly I don't know if Francis or Vincent is my father..." Mel sighed.

"Both?" Rachel asked.

"Damn it I hate you so much so times!" Arthur roared at Gilbert.

"Yes but at the same time you'd miss me." He pokes his eyebrows again.

"My mother is long dead..." Feliks looks down

"I don't have a mother..."

"No I wouldn't!" Arthur slaps at Gil's hand.

"I don't have a father. Only uncles, two of them. Or I had..."

"I have... Heck! Literally, the whole school is my family!"

"Yeah you would. Who else would you spar with? No one else here can handle you." Gilbert puts him in a headlock and pets his eyebrows.

"Mel, if Vincent is your dad, I'm your sister, if Francis is your dad, I'm your mom"

"Yeah maybe both are but I don't really have a good relationship with anyone of them"

"I'm probably distant related to you as well. Feliks chuckles.

Arthur gets out of the head lock and pulls out his sword. "Fine then how about we have bloody sparing match right here! AND THEN YOU COULD STOP TOUCHING MY EYEBROWS!"

Gilbertlaughs* You really want to do that here?"

Arthur puts the sword to his throat. "Why not, bastard?"

"You really want your daughter to watch you lose? Gil knocks the blade away with his own sword.

"I haven't lost to you yet"

"Eh. True. We keep killing each other."

He grins. "That is true..."

Gil smirks.

"However, if we were going form who passes out the first loses I think I win"

"Nein. You do not."

"I am pretty sure I do"

"Nein."

"Because you always regret killing me."

Mel watches Gilbert and Arthur fight "So Rachel who do you think will win?"

"Gilbert..."

"Me too..."

"He's much stronger"

"Well... sometimes..."

"The last few times you have."

"Yes, only because I know you are my twin now... I honestly don't want to lose a family member..."

"That shows weakness. I only kill when Necessary."

"So... you are afraid to kill?"

"I'm not afraid to kill. But I will not kill someone who doesn't deserve to die."

"Well... in most people's case I honestly deserve to die"

"Not in my case. Not yet anyway."

"Not yet? I find it pretty amazing I have trying to kill Roddy, you, and a bunch of other people close to you several times in fact... and yet I still don't deserve to die in your book?"

"You're lucky you aren't on my kill list for even touching Roderich. I have a high tolerance for you. "

"So you two fighting or not?!"

"Obviously..."

"That can go away Eyebrows."

"On with it then!"

"Shut up Rachel."

Arthur shrugs. "Judging from the evidence I don't think that can is really a can't"

"It can. Trust me."

"Trust you?"

"If you want to."

* * *

_**Then I needed to go so the chat ended here.**_


	2. Family Reunion

_**From my understanding, Matthew is sick and Eduard decided to take care of him. Ed has a daughter, her name is Siiri. Rachel said something the night before to offend her Luciano which led to Luci demanding her to explain everything.**_

_**To avoid further conflict she went to visit her grand uncle, Derik, which led to the conversation of how big each of their landmass is. Matthew and Eduard on the other hand started talking about their lives, family and jobs. Meg and Gilbert were chilling on a tree and they started talking about Greek mythology.**_

_**Note: We did plan this one out before we started the chat. When this went the wrong way, we had to redo it. I'm sure we redid it about 7 times before all of us were satisfied with the outcome.**_

* * *

Rachel was hanging upside from tree bored like always as she looked over at the others. She then drops from tree and goes to see Eduard and knocks on his door.

Eduard finished with the soup and sets it on a small coffee table in front of the couch Matthew is on and touches his shoulder lightly. "Hey matt would you like to eat some soup?"

Matthew wakes up "Hm? Ed?"

"You were asleep on a bench and it appears you have obtained a fever so I brought you here and made you soup." With that he walked to the door and opens it. "Yes?"

"May I come in?" Rachel asked, her eyes darting around the room.

"O-oh. M-merci." Matthew sits up and yawns.

"Why? Are you hurt or sick?" Eduard questions her.

Matthew eats the soup softly listening to them.

"No, I just wanted to ask if you could train me in the medical field..."

"Listen that would be fine but you don't really want to, this is a faze just like with the last girl I'm not sure I feel comfortable and you haven't given me a reason to trust you in my lab. You honestly remind me of the Italians."

"E-ed she isn't like the Italians. S-she's the one that complains a-all the time."

"I'm pretty sure I haven't destroyed anything and I'm not related to any one of the Italians by blood..." Then she glares at Matthew "I'm sure I know more about myself than you do Matthew..." She crosses her arms.

"J-just telling the truth. E-everyone else says it too."

"I don't know, I'll have you take a test and then we can go from there but for now I'm with a patient of sorts." He walks back over to Matthew "Is the soup nice?"

"I-it was very good. T-thank you Eduard."

Meanwhile, Luciano was walking to the daycare and pick up Dante. "

Hey there son!"

"Hi papa!" Luciano picks him up and walks with him through the campus.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You don't take the time to know me and yet... never mind... tell me when I can take the test... for now..." She leaves the lab.

"S-she denies w-what she made true." Matthew muttered as she left.

"I don't trust her around my tools, she was trained by Luci and I trust him even less. But I've gotten used to him because of Allen"

"S-silly child. D-don't even mention the stupid Italian around me. S-sorry."

"I didn't know he was that rough a topic."

"S-sorry. I-I just don't exactly get along with him."

"It's ok, are you feeling better?"

"N-not really. S-sorry."

"Well you can stay here for the night."

"I-i should probably get home though. D-Daniel might worry."

"Well if you are sure he will be there to take care of you then yes but if he isn't I would recommend staying with family or coming back here"

"H-he won't be home t-till later. I-I do know t-that."

"Well you can stay as long as you need"

"T-thank you."

"Yes of course"

Matthew then smiles "S-so what have you been up to?"

"Well raising Siiri takes up some time but helping solve crimes mostly"

"C-cool. W-what kind of crimes?"

"Murders"

"S-sounds fun."

"Not really"

"O-oh. W-well it still sounds cool."

* * *

As Rachel stomp off she mumbles to herself. "This is why I prefer Mel to her brothers..." She continued walking to Luciano. "Hey Luci!"

"What?"

"Just saying hi. Hi Dante!"

"Hi!

"Rachel, I am still waiting for an explanation"

"Luci, please forget about it..."

"Just tell me already!"

"Luci, can you please forget about it... It's not important."

"Rachel please, it's been bugging me all day now... Just tell me."

"What did i say again?"

"You said... something..."

"What exactly did i say?"

"I... don't remember exactly what you said"

"Neither do I"

"Damn"

"So that's settled, I don't to explain anything else and you can stop thinking about it! Dante, can you say cugino?"

"Fine... but I am still pissed you wouldn't tell me then"

Dante tilted his head to look at Rachel

"Luci, i was being an idiot..."

"Why?"

"Yes you were"

"Dante just say it, you will be talking about her."

"Cugino"

"Good boy"

"I'm sorry Luci... I should have chosen my words more carefully..."

"Yes you should have"

"I just haven't been myself after that visit to the mansion..."

"Good for you." Luciano was getting pissed off.

"What is up with you?!"

"NOTHING ALRIGHT"

She just sighed. "Is Derik around?"

"He is at his dorm"

"Please excuse me..." She bows a bit at him before running to Derik's dorm.

* * *

Derik on the other hand just got out of the shower, humming.

She knocks on the door. "Uncle Derik?"

"ONE MINUTE" He quickly gets dressed before answering the door. "Rachel, dear!"

He hugs her and she hugs back and giggles a bit.

"How are you my sweet little lamb?"

"Don't call me that please, I don't like it!"

"What? Little or lamb?"

"Lamb, little is fine. I know I'm small"

"... You don't like sheep?"

"Don't call me that or I'll have to call you Grand Uncle Derik!"

"NOOOO Okay darling, why did you come to see me?"

She plops herself down on the couch. "I haven't seen you for a while. And I kinda heard you singing..."

"Oh you heard my fabulous voice?"

She smiles. "Yup! And I was laughing."

"I normally don't sing like that. I was just in a giggly mood so I started to sing. That isn't how I normally sing"

"Will you sing a song for me?"

"You... you want me to sing a song?"

"Yes please!"

"Well... what do you want me to sing?"

"Hmmm... your national anthem?"

"Oh... Ahem..." He smiles and sings softly.

"It's beautiful..."

"Danka"

"You have a nice voice Uncle!"

He hugs her again "Danka"

"Maybe you're my favorite uncle now..." She giggles a bit. "Let's go outside! It's a beautiful day to be stuck inside!"

"Alright sweetheart!"

"Why are you using sugarcoated names?"

"I always do!"

"Really, because I remember the last time you call me, it was always Rachel!"

"Well, maybe I feel like using sugarcoated names."

"You're really weird but i like you!"

"Of course I am weird. I am completely bonkers"

"Hey Derik?"

"Ja?"

"TACKLE-HUG! *tackle hug him*"

He hugs back and picks her up.

She laughs "Am I really that light?"

"Ja you are"

"That may be due to my landmass..."

"Well I am not that big either"

"You'll be surprised how small I am!"

"How many square miles?"

"274 square miles..."

"Are you sure? I thought you were bigger"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Alright, I am exactly 83,871 square kilometers"

She pouts a bit "You are more than 300 times bigger than I am!"

Derik plaster on a proud face.

"Throw me!"

"Say what?"

"Throw me like the last time!"

He sighed. "Fine." He picks her up and throws her into the lake. "That is a little trick Romulus taught me!"

She resurfaces. "Hey!" she yelled before climbing out.

"You know, Luciano is bigger than I am when it comes to square miles"

"Can't help it though, I'm small and I accept that!"

"You are small and wet"

"Your fault for making me wet!"

* * *

Meanwhile Meg was sitting on top of a hill praying to Athena. When she finished, decided to take a walk while Gilbert was chilling out in a tree nearby. She walks to an Apple tree and picks an apple. "Ah, a blessing from Athena..." She looks up toward the sky. "Thank you..." She continues walking.

Gilbert gets hit on the head by an apple that fell out of the tree. "Ow! Ugh fuck you too gravity."

She looks back! "Oh my!" She runs to Gil. "Are you okay Gilbert?"

"I'm fine." He takes a bite of the apple "How are you Meg?"

She takes a bite of her apple too. "I am well. Thank you."

"That's good."

She nods. "So what have you been up to?"

"Jammin with my friends. You?"

"Nothing much really."

"That's cool. Yo, Meg watch this." He sneaks up on Derik and picks him up throwing him in the lake.

"AHH NOOOO MY T-SHIRT!"

"Now you are wet as well!" Rachel laughed at him.

"I just took a shower…"

"But I'm still small!"

"Yes you are"

Meg puts her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh. "Oh my..."

Rachel offers him a hand to help him get out and he takes it.

"For a second there i thought you were going to pull me in..."

Prussia started laughing and jumps back up in his tree.

" I..."

"Let's go back, you need to change"

Tears started forming in Derik's eyes while Rachel drags him back to his dorm.

"M-my t-shirt..."

"I'll get you a new one"

"This was a very special one... I got it at a recent yaoi-con... it was even signed..."

Rachel looks through his closet. Just let it dry! Do you have anything I can borrow for now?"

"Ummm... I think a human girl left a t-shirt here a couple nights ago, you can wear that."

"Any pants?"

"Ummm her pants got...ripped up... Oh I know!" He digs through some boxes. "Here we go. These were Luciano's when he was little, they should fit you!" He hands her a small red and black maids dress.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not wearing that!"

"Oh come on, you will look so cute"

"Derik, don't you have anything else? Please?"

"Nope... Sorry"

She looks at the maid outfit embarrassed.

"It will look adorable on you!"

"I hate you uncle Derik..."

* * *

_**I need to switch devices so I didn't get the rest of the conversation but what happened was that Rachel did change into the dressed but later borrowed a pair of pants and a dress shirt from her "papa", Vincent, 2P!France. Derik started complaining about not getting laid and with Rachel and Vincent getting annoyed with him. Later on, Rachel healed Vincent's wounds with a bit of her magic.**_


End file.
